The Darkness Within
by Kup of Koko
Summary: "The winter sprite was so willing forgive that it scared him. Why, he was willing to bet a whole Easter's worth of goggies that if Pitch showed up, right then and there, and apologized, she'd forgive him in a heartbeat. It worried him." Bunny always knew that Jack Frost was too trusting. He never knew how badly the attribute would hurt her. Fem!Jack Frost! :) Rating for safety.
1. Prologue

**Hiya guys! I did say last story you'd be seeing more of me, and here I am! :)**

**The description (and overall idea) for this story comes from my a little oneshot I wrote called 'The Trouble with Trouble'. You don't have to read it to get _this_ story, but it's kinda recommended. And, just FYI, this story has a Fem!Jack Frost, so if you don't like genderbending, it's also recommended that you don't read this. **

**Now, onward! This is the _extremely _small prolouge. The first chapter will be out almost immediately after, so don't worry about that. Hope you enjoy this! **

**(Oh, and I don't own Rise of the Guardians-Dreamworks and William Joyce-, only the plot and any OC's that may or may not show up. **

* * *

It began with a snow castle. Or, if you really must know, it began with Jack Frost's insecurity. But _that _was a seed planted by Pitch Black himself.

So, no matter how you looked at it, it was Pitch's fault.

But we're getting ahead of ourselves now, aren't we?


	2. Chapter 1: Ice Castle

**Aww, you guys are so sweet! A three line prologue and I already have a few followers! Thanks so much! It gives me warm fuzzies! :D (And Guest, thanks SO much for the comment; really made my day!)**

**Alright, I won't take up your time anymore. Here's your chapter...**

**And your disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians. If I did, there probably would be a real Fem!Jack Frost. Now aren't you glad I don't own it? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ice Castle**

* * *

Bunny hated the cold. It had this nasty habit of digging deep down, burying itself in his belly and becoming embedded in the marrow of his bones. It seemed to resent him as well, what with the frozen wind always hurtling itself down his ears.

Of course, the cold had stopped…_teasing_, for lack of a better word, once Jack had joined the Guardians. He suspected the recent upheaval in their relationship was the cause. If he'd of known that's all it would take to make the cold stop hounding, he would've befriended the winter spirit centuries ago.

Still, he wasn't enjoying the seemingly permanent chill that permeated the air here. He shivered-for the _thousandth _time-and rubbed his paws up his arms. Why on earth was he covered with blue-grey fur if it did absolutely _nothing _to keep him warm. Who cares if this was Ant-freakin'-arctica? He thought the whole point of wearing a heavy winter coat all the time was to stay warm, but it did surprisingly little to keep out the cold.

"Wh...Wh...Why're we h...h...'ere, Frostbite...tttt?" he managed to get out through chattering teeth. He glanced around at the blue hued ice towering above them. '_Deceptively fragile,' _he though idly. Just like the girl who had created them.

Said girl was striding forward purposefully. "Cause I need your opinion. North says you're the best interior decorator around. That you even designed a few rooms at the Pole."

"Yeah, but why…" Bunny trailed off as they topped the rise and he saw _it. _

_It _being the three-story ice monster. He had to admit, it was beautiful, what with the sunlight bouncing off its crystal towers. The castle had been carved by an expert hand, with an eye for the most minute detail. There were hundreds of windows, each one unique in its design, dotting the sparkling surface of the home. The huge central doors were covered with intricate swirls that twisted and twined together to form the shapes of two large, ferocious polar bears.

"Come one, Bun-Bun! I thought rabbits were _fast._" Jack ribbed as she swooped down the snowy hill to the snow palace.

"Jack…did ya make tha'?" E. Aster Bunnymund was, for once, absolutely thunderstruck.

"Yeah. Took me _forever, _though. I figured I was gonna eventually wear out my welcome at North's, so I started working on this bad boy about six months ago."

Bunny smiled wryly as he slid down the snow bank after Jack. "I think ya could stay a' North's forever, mate. The man adores ya."

"Nah. He would've gotten sick of me after a while. Everyone does." She added with a forced laugh, endless blue eyes growing distant with some unknown memory. After a short moment, she shook her head vigorously, as if she were trying to dislodge a demon clinging to her brain. Suddenly, a smile illuminated her face. "Sides, I'm like, 317 years old. Don't you think it's time I got my own place?"

The Guardian of Hope chuckled . "Whatevah ya say, Jackie. Bu' I still don' get why ya need me here."

She turned to blink at him, giving him a look that told exactly what she thought of him. "I already told you, you airhead. North said you're the best decorator he's ever seen."

"So ya want me to decorate yer _ice castle._"

The winter sprite shrugged. "If you want to, yes."

"Well…I've never done an ice castle a'fore."

She smirked. "If figured not."

Bunny could feel himself go red under his fur as he scowled at the girl (apparently, his pelt _did _have its uses). "Ya know wha' I mean, ya dill."

Jack held her hands up defensively. "Fine. You don't _have _to help. But you won't get paiii-uuhhhhhhhhhhddddd!" She sang the last word as the wind scooped her up playfully and twirled her around the Pooka before sweeping her off to the palace.

"Bloody show pony," he muttered to himself, then hopped off after her, calling, "Rack off! I know ya aren't gonna pay me at all!"

* * *

"…And if ya get tha' chocolate colored fabric for the couches, ya should be good."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, taking careful mental notes. "Alrighty, then. Thanks for the help, Bun-Bun.'

"Anytime, Q-tip."

The sprite swelled with indignation. "I do _not _look like a Q-tip!"

Bunny merely laughed. "You give _me _an embarrassin' nickname, I give _you _an embarrassin' nickname. One word. KARMA."

She stuck her tongue out at him, reminding the Pooka just how young (by a legends' standards, anyway) she really was. His voice held a concerned note he couldn't seem to disguise when he asked, "Are ya sure you'll be okay, out here by yerself, Snowflake?"

She grinned and leaned against her staff. "It's so touching to know how much you worry about me. Honestly, you're making me cry over here." Jack sniffled, running a pale finger under one eye.

"Aw, don' let it go to yer head. Seriously, though, will ya be alrigh'?"

"I'll be fine. I'm not _all _alone. Old Man Winter lives, like, a few hundred miles away, just the next glacier over."

"Still, ya should git yerself a polar bear or somethin'."

"Polar bears don't live in Antarctica." A light lit in those mischievous blue eyes. "But that isn't such a bad idea. I _could _steal one from the North Pole, or a zoo, maybe."

"_Oh, dear," _thought Bunny. "_Why'd I even say anythin'? Now I'll nevah be able to come to Antarctica withou' my leg bein' chewed on by some overgrown carnivore. Nice goin', Aster. You're a genius. Wonderful…"_

Jack started at him, absolutely mystified, as Bunny continued with his internal monologue. "Bunny? Kangaroo? Cottontail? Bun-Bun? Yoo-hoo!" The winter child tried every one of his most hated nicknames, finally resorting to waving a hand in front of the Pooka's face. Still, she had no luck. A sudden idea hit her like a snowball and she grinned wickedly.

"Well, Mr. Bunnymund, I suppose I'll have to go freeze some of the dye ponds of yours, maybe even a few golems, so…"

"Don' you dare!" he growled, snatching her thin wrist and yanking her closer.

"Finally!" The Guardian of Fun giggled (with a bit of exasperation, mind you), gazing up at Bunny with wide blue eyes that were too innocent for the amount of trouble she could cause. "You zoned out on me for a second there. What happened?"

"I was trying _not _to picture myself bein' mauled by a polar bear."

Jack giggled. "And how was that working out for you?"

The rabbit shuddered. "Jus' don' sic yer darn bears on me, and I think we'll git a long just fine."

* * *

**Since when does Jack care about decorating? Since Bunny does it.**

**Since when does Bunny decorate? Since Jack cares. (Plus, the Pooka's an artist; he has to be able to match colors, right?)**

**Anyways, I hope you could read it. I kinda get out of control with Bunny's slang sometimes...*cue half-evil-half-sheepish grin***

**I know this is very short and very stupid (and very fluffy, that's fun, right?), but I needed to add it so I could get into the fleshy good crap next chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm hoping to get the next chapter out soon, but I've got no guarantees. All my family's down for the holidays and things tend to get a little out of control (I don't know if my computer will still be here by the end of the weekend :) JK. Kind of), but yeah, you don't want to hear about my personal life. So, I'll see you all later! **

**P.S. Sorry about the errors. I'm my own editor, and I _suck _at it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Nightmares Come to Play

**Hiya guys! No, I'm not dead; sorry for the ridiculously slow update, but my poor computer barely escaped my crazy family with his life...:) ****I just wanted to thank you all for all the nice reviews, and the favorites, and the follows. Man, you guys are the greatest! **

**Anyways, I won't keep you any longer. Here's your disclaimer (honestly, I hate writing these things. So awkward...:D) I do not own Rise of the Guardians (Dreamworks and William Joyce)**

**Oh, and Megadracosaurus: Jack does get a polar bear! *squeal!* Only one, though. :'( But, I think you're gonna like him! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Nightmares Come to Play**

* * *

"Are you sure zat you vill be okay, Jackie?" fussed North, his large hands fluttering over the winter spirit.

"North, you know I'll be fine." She grinned and held up the writhing white fur ball that lay in her arms. "After all, who's gonna come after me when I've got Tiberius here?"

"He's so adorable!" cooed Tooth, buzzing over to give the baby polar bear a scratch under the chin.

The cub, however, had different ideas. He buried his face against Jack's cool shoulder with a small grunt, pressing his chilly nose against the wool of her hoodie.

Jack gently stroked the bears ears as she said apologetically, "He's still a little shy. We're gonna have to work on that."

"_Do you have enough warm clothing?" _signed Sandy with his cheeky, trademark grin.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yes, Sandy. _Plenty. _Promise, guys, I'll be fine."

"We'll come visit as soon as you're settled in, honey." Tooth twittered between directing her fairies.

Jack nodded. "Mmmkay. See ya later, guys!" With that, the wind snatched her, and Tiberius, from the small balcony outside of North's work room. The three disappeared in a flurry of white flakes.

Bunny nibbled on his lower lip as he watched Jack vanish into the clear blue sky. "I'm worried 'bout 'er, North."

The Russian glanced at the Pooka in surprise. Of all the Guardians, Bunny was the one most likely to say something along the lines of, 'Jack's been living on her own for 300 years! She'll be fine!"

Curious, North asked, "And why iz zat, my friend?"

"It's jus' tha'…well, if Pitch showed up and…"

"Pitch! Ha ha! You make me laugh! Pitch iz gone! Will be for _very _long time! Loosen up."

"I dunno, mate. 'M not so sure." Bunny muttered. A twinge in his lower belly had him gasping, his hands reaching down to try to hold everything in. He frowned as he stared down and saw nothing wrong. His stomach hurt.

* * *

_Several Weeks Later_

* * *

Bunny's ears were the first thing out of hole. The sensitive appendages twitched and swiveled for several second, picking up every microscopic sound. When nothing appeared to be out of place, they were followed by a pair of emerald eyes, darting about nervously. He could see no danger, so he rose enough to allow his large pink nose to…

"Sheesh, Bunny! It's perfectly safe! North's right you really are paranoid!" Jack laughed.

The flustered Pooka leapt out of his tunnel, a scowl plastered firmly on his face. "'M not paranoid, mate! I'm just…cautious, is all."

Jack relined on her overstuffed armchair. "Yeeeaaaahhhh. _Cautious._"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he sat on a fluffy brown couch across from the winter child. "How've ya bin doin', Frostbite?"

"I'm good. Winter in the southern hemisphere is going awesome! Don't tell Jamie, but I think those kids in Australia have the best snowball fights. Man, they know how have fun! Oh, and thanks for the decorating tips. Your ideas actually worked. I was shocked." Jack gestured at the blue and brown furniture scattered tastefully throughout the living room.

Smirking, Bunny leaned back against the cushions. "Maybe ya should listen ta me more often."

"Not on your life! It was all…ooooffff!" The air rushed out of Jack's lungs as a huge white blur slammed into her stomach.

"Hey Tiberius." the imp said weakly, gently rubbing the bear's ears.

"Wow, he grew, didn' 'e?" Bunny, sliding from his seat, crouched and held his arms out to the oversized cub. "C'mere, ya li'l ankle bitah."

Tiberius gazed at him curiously, then glanced up at Jack and gave a small, huffing grunt.

She nodded in response. "It's okay. Uncle Bunny's a friend."

The Guardian of Hope looked up at the girl as the white fuzz ball tottered into his arms. "'Uncle Bunny', huh?"

Jack grinned, unashamed. "Well, it's either that or Uncle Bun-Bun. Your pick."

He winced. "Bun-Bun. I just can't git rid of it."

"Admit it. You _like _it."

"I _hate _it." The rabbit let out a gasp as Tiberius buried his wet nose in the crook of his neck. "Cold!"

Giggling, Jack said, "Buck up! You're in an _ice castle, _hanging out with a _winter spirit._"

"Yeah, but I wasn't expectin' a bloody _polah bear _at stick 'is _nose _through me _fur._"

The sprite merely laughed, and Bunny couldn't help but stare. She was so beautiful. But, by far, her most enchanting features were her eyes. They shifted colors constantly. Every time he saw her, Jack's eyes were a different shade of blue. And there were so many! Sapphire, cerulean, indigo, cobalt…but, his favorite was the ice blue. The color reflected her personality; it was Jack personified.

Suddenly, Bunny realized he'd been staring. For a time far longer than could be considered…_normal. _

Jack peered at him with a concerned look in her eyes (they were a gorgeous shade of sky blue at the moment). "Bunny? Are you felling okay?" She leaned forward to press a cool hand to his forehead and he sucked in a startled breath. She was so close…he was _centimeters _from those pale pink lips…just lean forward a _tich _and…

No. He was not going there. Jack had no interest in kissing a giant kana…rabbit. Oh, crikey, now he was starting to _think _like her!

Taking a deep, steadying breath, he slowly pulled his attention from those hypnotizing eyes and back to the squirming polar bear cub trying to get back to his surrogate mother. Bunny released him and watched as Jack scooped him up and cuddled him to her chest, swaying back and forth.

An unfamiliar emotion swelled in his chest. Oh no. He was not going to stoop so low as to say he was jealous of a _bear. _Anxious to get his mind off these new feelings, Bunny stammered, "So, um, I was wonderin' if ya wanted to ta come to the Warren tomorrow. Fer lunch, or somethin'?"

Jack smiled up from the writhing mass of white fur. "That sounds like a lot of fun! I'd love to. Here, do you want to hold him while I run grab his bottle?"

Bunny blinked in surprise. That bear made her so much more responsible. "Sure. I'd love ta."

* * *

Bunny left later that evening.

As she closed the door behind him, Jack couldn't stop a little happy dance. He'd asked her to lunch! She'd always had a bit of a crush on Bunnymund, and had been happy when she joined the Guardians, for the chance to get to know him better. Over time, he'd become more than a crush; he'd become a best friend.

But, he was still a crush.

Tiberius's head cocked to the side as he gazed at his leaping winter spirit. What on earth was she doing?

She led out the strange hiccupping cough that was her laugh and snatched him up. She spun him around for several seconds, then pressed her nose to his in a kiss.

That's when he knew her jumping dance was a happy one. And if Jack was happy? Well, he was happy too.

* * *

It was 11:37 pm. Tiberius was in bed, and Jack was already in her pajamas. In fact, she was just finishing up brushing her teeth (Tooth would be proud), just about to climb in to bed when there was a knock on the door (it had been charmed so that even the smallest ping against it would reverberate throughout the entire house-she had to get that fixed).

She yawned and shuffled down the two flights of stairs. She wore her usual tee and boy shorts, not caring to pull on a robe. In retrospect, she really wished she had.

With a little tug, the front door swung open to reveal…Pitch Black, bona fide Nightmare King. Oh, the man was little more than a shadow, and one with haunted, sunk-in eyes cupped by large purple bruises and a nearly skeletal frame, but he was still there, right outside Jack's door.

"_Oh, sweet MiM, why did I leave my staff upstairs?!" _Jack panicked. After a slight pause, she glared at the night mare king and in (what she hoped was a) low, confident voice, growled, "What do you want, Pitch?"

He looked down at her with tortured eyes. "Jack…I'm…I know you have no reason to believe me, and I know I have no right to be here, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm so…_so…_so _sorry. _I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but trying to kill you Guardians was the worst."

The Guardian of Fun leaned against the icy door frame, crossing her arms and looking very unimpressed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that."

The Nightmare King sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, eyes downcast. "I don't blame you." A tired laugh. "I wouldn't believe me, either. It's just…I finally realized being trapped down there with all those nightmares, just how horrible I've been. I never knew how much they could hurt people. It gives you a whole new perspective when what you have done to cause others pain is inflicted upon you."

"Still not buying it." Though her voice quivered as she said it.

"Come on! Don't you believe in a change of heart?" For emphasis, Pitch pressed a grey hand to his chest. "Don't you believe in second chances? In forgiveness?"

Jack paused at this. If there was one thing she knew, it was second chances. She's had so many over her 300-some-odd years that she hadn't bothered to keep track of them. And she'd lost count of how many times she'd had to ask for forgiveness in this month _alone. _

Still, she liked to think that she wasn't _that _naïve. "I dunno, Pitch. Some of the stuff you done…"

He glanced up through his disheveled black hair and said in a quiet, broken sort of voice, "I understand. It's just…I thought you, of all the Guardians, would understand. Would know what it fells like to have to _beg, _on hands and knees, for _forgiveness_. But I guess…" The boogeyman left it at that as he began to walk away into the cold, dark night.

"_Jack Frost, you are an _idiot_!"_ She thought to herself, even as she yelled the words. "Pitch, wait!"

He turned back, a bit of hope shining in his otherwise dead eyes.

It was the hope that tipped her over the edge.

"I suppose…I could take you to the other guardians."

"_North will know what to do with him," _Jack added in a whisper too quiet for him to hear.

The naked relief that shone in Pitch's eyes nearly broke her heart. "Really?! Thank you so much, Jack." Suddenly, the relief and hope dimmed. "But we can't go now. They'll be asleep, and waking them up in the middle of the night isn't exactly the kind of first impression I wanted to make."

Well, she couldn't just leave him outside. It would be downright rude. "You can stay in a guest bedroom. There's plenty of room in this ol' place.

Pitch's gold eyes sparkled with grateful tears. "Thank you. So much."

* * *

"Knock knock."

Pitch Black turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. A large pile of heavy, blue and brown patchwork quilts were piled in her arms. "I just came to give you some extra blankets. It can get awfully cold here at night."

Pitch smiled in a convincingly warm fashion as he took the quilts from the delicate creature. Really, she did look absolutely _delectable _in those shorts. "Thank you."

She slowly backed out of the room, seeming a bit nervous to have her archenemy sleeping just down the hall. "Yeah…well…um, I guess I'll see you in the morning." She slammed the polished oak door behind her.

Pitch let a rather sadistic grin crawl over his features as he heard her settle into her bed a few doors down. Everything was going according to plan.

Jack had been a natural choice for his schemes. She was the most trusting and forgiving of the Guardians, as well as the most powerful. She was also the one responsible for his defeat.

And the most attractive, but that hadn't been a determining factor.

At least, not a very large one.

Pitch glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table. The glowing green numbers _3:27_ glowered back at him. Frost should be asleep by now, right? And if she wasn't, he could always lurk in the shadows till she was. Now that he had been invited inside, those blasted wards North had placed outside the building to prevent him from shadow hopping no longer applied. He grinned to himself. Stupid, stupid Frost. She'd played right into his hands.

Chuckling quietly, Pitch allowed the darkness to pull him in. With a sense of well-practiced ease, he directed the shadows to Jack's room. He stepped soundlessly out of the gloom, and towards the winter spirit curled on round bed. Her room was simple-an oak wardrobe, a large, bulging book-case, a small nightstand. Nothing to distinguish it from any other bedroom in the palace. Except, of course, the girl sleeping before him.

Pitch stood silently at the edge of the bed and gazed down at Frost. Her lip quivered in her sleep, eyelids fluttering softly. She was so beautiful.

H pushed a lock of soft, white hair from her forehead, sprinkling a small amount of nightmare sand over her as he did so, ensuring she would sleep soundly through the procedure.

Her only reaction to the feeling of warm flesh on her skin was to whimper and curl into a tighter ball.

Pitch smirked as he felt her nightmare take shape. Her fear tasted of mint, pine, and crisp winter air, with a hint of…something sweet. Honey, maybe. Delicious.

Unsheathing his sharp, obsidian knife, he meticulously-almost gently-took Frost's wrist in his hands, and made a small, but deep, incision where he knew the vein to be. Three small drops of blue blood oozed sluggishly to the surface. It was thick, as if it had already been congealing inside the vein.

"_Interesting." _He mused silently. _"the other winter spirit's blood was just like this." _He filed the information away for later study.

With the corner of the bed sheet, Pitch wiped away the blood and pulled out his small pouch of 'special' nightmare sand. In one precise motion, he poured the sand into Frost's blood stream.

He couldn't stop the small smile of satisfaction that tugged at his thin lips as milky white hair was slowly overcome with darkness.

"Jack." He sang quietly. "It's time to wake up."

Two large eyes flashed open with a shimmer of frozen amber.

* * *

**:)**

**I'm so evil.**

**Will update ASAP!**

**P.S. Sorry for the crappy writing. I've been stuck in a funk lately. And sorry for the twenty million line breaks. I don't know what came over me...=D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Guys, I suck. I'm so sorry about the slow update. I had a nice, big dose of reality and it killed all my plot bunnies. -_-**

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for the follows, and favorites, and the reviews! Really made my day(s). :D Well, I won't keep you from your chapter. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians (Dreamworks and William Joyce), I just like to play with the characters. **

* * *

**The Darkness Within**

**Chapter 3: Terribly sorry, Jack Frost isn't available at the moment. Could Pitch Black take a message?**

* * *

Jack Frost was…_cold._

Which was wrong. Jack didn't experience hot and cold like most people did. As an elemental, a seasonal spirit, her perception of feeling was set at a completely different angle. Instead of the bite of freezing temperatures, Jack was filled with a calming, happy sensation, set off by an overall feel of…rightness. Heat, however, was a different story. Heat was personified as an uncomfortable itch in the eyes, a throbbing ache in the head, a stabbing pain in the gut. Heat hurt more than anything else Jack had ever experienced-even dying-and she went out of her way to avoid it.

But, all that aside, Jack hadn't felt the true natures of hot and cold in over 300 years; they resided only in vague human memories, forgotten-barely remembered sensations.

She'd never known cold, not in all her immortal life.

She never knew how _lonely _cold could be.

The spirit shivered, peering through the inky black of…of…of wherever she was. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Her rising voice echoed back to her, the only response she was to receive.

She broke into a brisk walk. "Hello? Someone? Yoo-hoo!"

Jog. "Hello? Anyone here? If you're here, will you answer me please?" There was still answer. "Could someone talk to me? Tell me where I am? Please, I'm not supposed to be here!"

Run. "Hello! Please, somebody answer me! Somebody! Anybody! Hello?! Please! Please, talk to me! Tell me I'm not alone! I'm not supposed to be here all alone!"

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she looked about wildly. No! She couldn't be the only one here! There was always someone! And even if they couldn't see her, hear her, that someone would be better than a no-one.

She was sprinting now, her sobbing breath coming out too heavily and panicked to cry out any longer. But her mind was screaming, begging someone to answer her pleas.

She tripped over her own hysteric feet, and tumbled to the ground. The grey fog rising from the dark stone floor lapped greedily at the girl's tears.

Jack curled into a ball, rocking back and forth in a comforting manner. Her tiny hands clamped over her ears to keep out the silence, that horrible, _awful _silence.

"Please…please, someone answer me. I can't be alone again. Not again. Not again."

* * *

Noon came…

…and left.

At 1:15 p.m., Bunny was staring at the clock, claws clicking impatiently at the table.

At 2:33 p.m., he ate the lunch he'd so carefully prepared by himself. Well, who could blame him? He was hungry.

At 3:21 p.m., he still sat at the table, sketching egg designs into the leftover salad dressing on his plate with a fork.

At 4:56 p.m., he'd finally done his dishes, leaving Jack's pristine plate still sitting on the table.

At 5:26 p.m., he'd begun to pace.

At 6:03 p.m., he'd finally decided to act. Yes, Jack could be late, but she'd eventually show up, an hour or two after the designated time, and apologize profusely, giving some droopy excuse.

He'd never known her not to come. The sprite just didn't come on time.

Something was wrong, he could feel it. And whether it was in his belly, or his ears, or whatever, the sick feeling as getting worse by the second.

Without anther thought, the Pooka summoned a tunnel and was at Frosty's castle in seconds. He didn't even bother with his usual 'cautious rabbit' routine, just leapt out of the tunnel with boomerangs raised.

He found himself in the same living room he and the frozen child had sat in the day before. It was exactly as he'd left it; the only thing missing was Jack.

"Jackie! Frostbite! Snowflake! C'mon, ya gumby, answer me!" Bunny stalked out of the room and down the hall, pushing open doors and peering inside as he went.

"Mmnnnghh…"

Bunny froze. What was that…wait! There it was again. A soft, mournful sort of…._grunt?_ What the…Tiberius!

If you had been there, you wouldn't have seen the Pooka as he shot up the stairs to the room from which the noise had emanated, only a dusky, blue-grey blur.

He pushed open the door, and gasped slightly as Jack's wonderful scent flooded his nose; that special mix of mint, pine, honey, and pure arctic air. This was _her_ room.

That realization added a new tang of panic to his voice as he shouted desperately, "Jack! Tiberius! Answer me!"

"Unnnggkkk," came a small voice from the corner. Bunny whirled, boomerangs held in a ready position.

But it was only Tiberius, curled around Jack's old staff.

That's when he _knew _something was wrong. Jack wouldn't-couldn't-go anywhere without her staff, and she would never leave Tiberius home alone (turns out, Old Man Winter was great with kids of_ all_ species-who knew, right?).

Yes, something was very, _very _wrong.

"Tiberius? C'mere, mate." Bunny held his arms out the cub and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth encouragingly. "It's okay, ya li'l anklebitah. Uncle Bunny's 'ere and…and ya gonna be okay, hmm?"

Inwardly, the Pooka winced. 'Uncle Bunny' was almost as bad as 'Bun-Bun'.

"Where's Jackie?" he asked absently, scooping up Tiberius and stroking the white fur along his head and back.

The bear just let out a doleful little moan, burying his cold nose against Aster's fur.

"Crikey! Ya're jus' too cold, ya li'l anklebitah." He began to set the cub down, but nearly landed on top of him as a beam of lavender light flashed along the ice wall before them. It took the Pooka a moment to realize what the light was, but when he finally did, he couldn't stop the disparaging little grin that stole over his features. He was getting paranoid.

Giving the now-free bear a comforting pat on the head, Bunny hopped quickly to the large bay window across the room and pushed it open roughly.

The Northern Lights danced across the frigid sky, illuminating the snowy landscape below with a barrage of color.

"North." he mumbled. Geeze, the man had _perfect _timing.

The Pooka had a foot raised, seconds away from opening a tunnel, when a small grunt sounded from the corner of the room. Tiberius was, once again, curled tightly around Jack Frost's staff.

Well, this was just _lovely. _What was he going to do with a blinking _polar bear _cub?

After a moment's hesitation, Bunny strode to the wardrobe and shoved away the double doors.

_Sweet MiM, how many hoodies could one girl have?! _He pulled one of the more worn-looking ones out, and quickly tossed it over the bear.

Tiberius's dark eyes betrayed a hit of surprise at being attacked by a piece of fabric, then took on a lethargic gleam as he breathed in Jack's calming scent. He chuffed softly and laid his head gently on the blue cloth, eyelids snicking shut.

"Tha's righ', ya snotbucket. Jus' take a nap till Uncle Bunny gits back, 'kay?"

* * *

Bunny arrived at the Santoff Claussen almost as soon as he'd left Jack's, but it took him ten minutes to wade through the elves to get to what North had officially dubbed 'The Meeting Room.'

Which was in more chaos than the workroom.

When Bunny stepped inside, he was greeted by the nearly overwhelming sounds of North bellowing out a laugh, Tooth buzzing incessantly to her fairies, the jabber of the yetis trying to serve everyone half-eaten cookies, and, although he couldn't hear it (-and undoubtedly never would), he was willing to bet a very large amount of chocolate that Sandy was snoring quietly in a corner.

"Ah! Bunny! Waz vondering vhen you come! You usually first." North's voice boomed across the room. He was seated in his recliner with the Christmas upholstery at the head of the mahogany table, holding a rather large mug of what could have been cocoa, but was probably vodka.

The Pooka bit his lip. Did they know about Jack? Was that why North had used the aura borealis? "Took me a minute ta see the lights. What's up?"

"Have a bad feeling. In ma belly." The Cossack rubbed his large stomach distractedly, waiting for Bunny to make some kind of wisecrack.

Instead, the Guardian of Hope snorted. "Tha' woulda been nice ta know, like, five hours ago! I was supposed ta have lunch with Jackie a' noon, but she nevah showed. I wint ovah ta her place, an' she wasn't there. Bu' 'er staff was."

Awakened by Bunny's rather annoyed tone, Sandy's golden eyebrows dipped in concern as the little gold symbols danced above his head, stating, _"But Jack can't go anywhere without her staff."_

"'Sactly, mate! An' Tiberius was there too, all alone. She _always _leaves 'im with Ol' Man Wintah when she goes out."

"Where is bear and staff now?" asked North, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Bunny's ears pressed flat against his head with embarrassment. "I…uh, I left 'em a' Frostbite's."

Tooth gasped indignantly. "And you just _left _Tiberius-and not to mention Jack's _staff-_there _unprotected_?!"

"I figured Snowflake was more important! Sides, I was gunna go back aftah I told ya guys."

North leapt-as much as a man his size _could _leap-form his chair, vodka splashing from his "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" cup. "Zen let us find out vhat happened, eh? Phil!" He shouted, striding purposefully out of the room, "Ready sleigh! Yes, _now! _Aw, quit being baby!"

The rest of the Guardians trickled out, moving slowly towards the garage.

"Did you check the whole castle for her, Bunny?" questioned Tooth as she zoomed around nervously.

"Yeh. Place was completely empty."

"What about the area surrounding it?"

"Nah, but I'm sure she would've taken Tiberius and her staff if she'd gone out for a walk. Anyways, I woulda heard 'er when I was tunnelin'."

Sandy, who had been floating above the two during this conversation, frowned as he ghosted into the large red sleigh and perched lightly on one of its benches. This whole situation reeked of Pitch.

* * *

"Sh, sh, sh. Settle down, little one. Auntie's got you, sh, yes, that's right. Guys, I think he's warming up to me!" whispered Tooth excitedly, clutching a whimpering Tiberius to her feathered chest.

"Iz great, Toothy." North murmured as he examined the blankets on Jack's bed.

It had taken them minutes to reach the ice palace. When they arrived, they rushed to Jack's room, where a bawling polar bear cub had thrown himself at Bunny.

The disgruntled Pooka had tried to pawn the white bundle off to Tooth, but Tiberius had refused to let go of him. It had taken several minutes (and several scratches, all at Bunny's expense), but the bear was finally snoozing restlessly in Tooth's very welcoming arms. The three remaining males had spread throughout the room and adjoining bathroom, in hopes of finding a clue of some sorts.

And it appeared North had discovered something. "Sandy. Come see zis."

The small golden man skimmed over obediently to the bed, a golden question mark hovering over his head. His expression, however, morphed into one of confused perturbation as he reached down and let his fingers brush over the small grains of black sand that covered the white sheets.

Simultaneously, North's snowy beard tugged down in a frown as he stared at the corner of the sheet, running it through his thick fingers. "Vhat color iz vinter elemental blood?"

"Bluuuuueeee!" cooed Tooth, ticking Tiberius's belly with a long fingernail.

"Jackie bled on sheetz."

"Wha'?" Bunny snatched the sheet from the old Cossack's hands, staring down at the icy blue-grey splotches sprinkled on the fabric.

"Jack was bleeding?" This was the only statement that could possibly jerk Tooth away from the fluffy bundle of cuteness held in her arms.

A few symbols flashed above Sandy's head and North nodded in agreement. "Jack's blood and nightmare sand iz bad….vhat is vord…ah! Contribution."

They all stared at him blankly and he immediately went on the defensive. "What? I say vord right way."

Bunny snickered. "Yeh, but ya said the wrong word. I think the one yer lookin' for is _combination_, not _contribution._"

North waved a big, agitated hand dismissively. "Vhatever. Means same thing."

"Uh…no, North, not really." Tooth ventured.

The other guardian's face was turning a lovely shade of cherry red, and Bunny wouldn't have been surprised if he'd stomped his foot on the ground like a child. "Does not matter."

"I gotta admit, ol' candy cane breath is right." Bunny conceded, fingering the fraying wood of the staff he now held clutched in his paw. "We've gotta find 'er."

* * *

And that was how the ended up in Burgess. It was the only place they knew to look; when Jack could be anywhere in the world, she'd usually be found in Burgess.

When they didn't find her at her lake, the Guardians left Tooth and Tiberius with the sleigh and crept into the town. They checked Jamie's house next, but Jack wasn't there, and it was too late at night to ask the boy if he'd seen her. The three finally decided to split up, and began combing the streets, looking for their lost winter sprite.

Bunny flinched as he accidentally bumped into a trashcan. The metal barrel hit the pavement with a loud crash, crumpled-up newspapers and empty egg cartons now littering the road. Drat these humans and their…

A mischievous laugh rang through the thick summer air, making the Pooka's ears perk up, making his nose twitch in anticipation. He knew that laugh. He'd know it anywhere.

"Jack! Jackie!" He shouted, darting down the street after the sound.

A shadow flit across the moon, accompanied by that same laugh.

Bunny scowled. He had no time for Jack's silly little games. He bellowed, "Snowflake! Answer me!"

There was a startled little yelp, and a loud _thud! _from a nearby alley.

Oh, great. Now he'd scared her. "Frostbite? You okay?" He turned down the alley and started toward the crumpled, Jack-shaped lump hidden amongst the shadows.

The ice spirit merely grunted, scraping herself up off the pavement and stepping out of the gloom, into the dim light cast from the overhead bulb mounted on the brick wall next to them.

It was the same Jack he remembered-same pert nose, and boyishly short hair. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans that tapered off at the ends, a v-neck, button-up shirt, and a pair of black converse, all black. Unusual but not, for lack of a better word, forbearing.

But if the grey skin, wispy black hair, and glowing amber eyes didn't scream "IMPENDING DOOM!", then Bunny didn't know what did.

"North! Sandy!" He called, voice hoarse. He could only hope they heard him.

Meanwhile, Jack just stared at the humanoid rabbit. A rather vicious looking grin slithered over her features, revealing a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth.

Bunny couldn't stop the shiver of fear that ran through him. "Oh, Jack," his voice was low and mournful, devoid of its usual dry sarcasm, "What 'as he _done_ to you?"

"Ah, ah, ah! A great mind _never _reveals his secrets." The voice crawled from the shadows surrounding the two Guardians, oozing from every dark pore.

"_Pitch_!"growled Bunny. "Ya show ya're face, ya cowardly, lily-livered, yeller-bellied li'l…"

A chuckle interrupted him. "Settle down, rabbit! I must admit, though, that fear of yours is delectable. Almost as delicious as little Jacklyn Frost's here." The wraith-like spirit appeared from behind the winter child, wrapping spindle-like fingers around her shoulders, and pressing his cheek to hers. "Such a good little girl. Always does what she's told."

As if on cue, Jack let out a manic little giggle. Bunny's teeth ground together with irritation. "What. Have. You. Done. With. Her."

Pitch released the girl's shoulders, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. "I've said it before, a great mind never reveals his secrets. Even to overgrown rodents like you."

A boomerang appeared in Bunny's left paw, and he let out a loud growl. "Pitch, ya…"

"Bunny! Vhat you find? You having Jack?" North trotted briskly down the alley with Sandy floating along above him.

Pitch glanced at the new arrivals with something akin to exasperation. "And here comes the other two stooges. Oh, goody, now I have a complete set. North, Sandy, wonderful to see you again. It's been too long. We really should get together for tea more often."

"Pitch!" The old Cossack's swords, seeming to come from nowhere, aimed themselves at the wraith as a pair of dreamsand spheres swirled in Sandy's palms.

"What is it with you Guardians and your…destructive little toys? Honestly. Besides, not even those swords of yours could take on my new weapon, North."

The Russian's eyes narrowed. As far as he knew, there was no substance on earth, not even diamond, that his swords couldn't cut through. He was very, _very _proud of them; they were his babies. "And zhat might zat be?"

Pitch let out a loud cackle. "My dear, why don't you come out where he can see you?"

Jack stepped further into the light and North gasped. "Jack! Vhat have you done wiv her?!"

Pitch sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do they always ask _that? _Look, little Jackie Frost is a fearling now. _My _fearling. And, nothing you can do will ever change that fact. You Guardians really should keep a better eye on your children."

Symbols flashed above Sandy's head with a few soft shushes.

"Why? Sandy, you haven't figured that out yet? Surely, _you, _of…wait. Hold on a moment." Pitch's aquiline nose rose and he gave a few exaggerated sniffs. "Can you smell that?"

Bunny glared at the boogeyman suspiciously. _'Alrigh', you creepy tosspot,' _he thought angrily, _'I'll bite.' _"Smell what?"

"I'm not quite sure…whatever it is, it's very sweet. Hm, could it be? Oh, my, I think it is!" Pitch gave a little giggle. "Revenge!"

In spite of it all, Sandy rolled his eyes. His archenemy always had been one for dramatics.

"Anyway," Pitch continued, studying his nails with disinterest, "I think you have bigger problems at the moment."

"Bigger probleems? Pitch, vaht you talk…" North never finished his sentence, cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream.

The pieces clicked for Bunny first. "Tooth!"

* * *

**:) I just love cliffhangers, don't you?**

**I have no idea how Pitch ended up with most of the 'funny' lines, so if he's a little OCC...yeah. I find him a bit hard to write.**

**I was going to do that little bit of Jack's in italics, but then I decided that that was...well, too much italicized. I dunno, what do you think? (P.S. While I was writing that part, I was listening to 'Lost Songs' by Olafur Arnalds. You should _totally _listen to it. It's an awesome song, and I think it really sets the mood for that part of the chapter. The link's on my profile) **

**Oh, and I'll try to update more often, too. Now that I've revived all my plot bunnies, I should be able to write the other chapters more easily. d:**

******Anyhoo, I hoped you liked it! Reviews are very nice. **

**Koko's out. See ya'll later! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Dreaming of You

**Warning: This chapter is the result of a toxic combination of too much caffeine and too many late nights (or mornings, I guess. 3 AM is morning, right? :D). Read at your own risk!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians. But I do own Old Man Winter! :) Kinda. Okay, not really. *sniffles* What's that, Tiberius? *gasps* Why, you're right! I own one fluffy polar bear. (I'm sure Dreamworks and William Joyce are very jealous right now)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dreaming of You**

* * *

After what felt like days, maybe even weeks, Jack wiped the snot and tears from her face with the edge of her shirt-_why in the world was she in her pajamas?-_and tried to regain her bearings. The action didn't help her much. The whole world was a bleak black, with the occasional shade of deep violet, or dark, navy blue. The floor of…wherever she was was coated with a thick layer of smoky grey fog.

Well. She had a snowball's chance in Hades of getting out of here. Why not figure with how she got here in the first place?

She remembered…agreeing to meet Bunny for lunch. Putting Tiberius to bed. Brushing her teeth. And then…nothing.

She crumpled her nose up with concentration. That couldn't be it…come on, come one…The last thing she remembered…

…blank.

She honestly had no idea.

So. That was a dead-end.

Maybe asking herself questions would help.

"Where is your staff, Jack Frost? When did you last have it? When was the last time you gave Tiberius his bottle? What…color is North's sleigh? And why on earth are you in your p.j.'s?!" She gave a frustrated huff, crossing her arms in irritation.

Her unruly mind had only one answer to her inquiries (Red. North's sleigh was red) and the darkness around her didn't exactly seem like the helpful type.

Jack sighed, massaging her now-throbbing head. One option left.

The spirit of ice and fun turned, and began to walk.

* * *

The three Guardians had no choice-they left Jack with Pitch and rushed back to the sleigh. They arrived just in time to see Tooth send a flying kick to the last nightmare. It exploded and sifted down to a huge pile of black sand.

"Oh yeah! Girl POWER!" she fist pumped, doing a little victory dance in midair.

Sandy, North, and Bunny gaped at her. Upon seeing them, she gave a delicate 'ahem' and, after straightening her feathers, her feet lightly tapped the ground. "Did you find Jack?"

North snorted as he vaulted into the sleigh, grasping the reins tightly in one big hand. "Ah, yes-sorry, Tiberius-ve _find _Jack."

"So? Was it all a prank?" Tooth questioned, fluttering over and taking a seat next to the Cossack.

"Oh, i' was no prank." muttered Bunny as he and Sandy jumped into the back of the sleigh by a shuddering polar bear. "Pitch 'as er."

"Pitch?!" gasped the fairy. "But…it's only been a year! He shouldn't even be able to _stand_! What has he done with her?!"

North gave a another huffing snort, slapping the leather strips against the reindeer's backs. "Made her fearling. Ve do not know how."

The sleigh took off and the four soared above the trees for several quiet moments. Finally, Tooth asked the question that was on all their minds. "What do we do now?"

North took his time answering. "Ve…go back to Pole and git some rest. Ve can solve probleem in morning."

* * *

Bunny was in the Warren. But it wasn't…_his _Warren exactly. The colors were exaggerated, brighter. The greens that were once emerald took on a neon hue, pastels had become more vivid. Everything here seemed to be filled with too much life; it was bursting with it. Yes, this was most definitely a dream.

The laugh that echoed throughout the hills wiped that thought from his mind. "Jack?"

"Bunny? Is that you?" The sprite rounded a golem, a smile set easily on her face. Her white hair fluttered in the soft breeze and her azure eyes sparkled.

She looked beautiful-well, more beautiful than usual.

"Cottontail? You feelin' okay? You're home early." Jack twirled her staff nervously between experienced fingers, eyes dulling with concern.

"Wha'…what was I out doin'?" asked the Pooka, confused.

Jack laughed. "You went to make sure everything was ready for Easter, silly. You know, like you do every year?"

"Ah...right. Right."

"Well, why don't you come into the den? I've got a surpriiiiissseeee for you!"

Bunny chuckled as she darted inside the home. "Snowflake?"

Her head poked out of the previously empty doorway. "Yeah?"

"Just one quick question." He held up a claw to emphasize. "Why're ya here?"

Big, blue eyes blinked owlishly at him. "What are you taking about? I live here, remember?"

A pair of green eyes blinked right back. "Wha'?"

"I'm your mate, stupid. Now, come on."

"Huh?" Bunny's mind couldn't even begin to comprehend. Mate? Oh, yes, of course he wanted Jack to be his mate, but never in his wildest dreams…He had to be sure. He had to be sure he wasn't imagining things. "But wha' 'bout Tiberius?" He was grasping at straws now.

"Tiberius?" Jack's voice echoed out of the den. "Oh, you mean that cute little polar bear that lives with Old Man Winter? What about him? And are you _ever _coming in, Kangaroo?"

Bunny couldn't stop the grin. "Righ' behind ya."

If it had been a good dream, that's where it would have ended.

But this was more of a nightmare.

The Pooka hopped into the den's first room-it was a kitchen/dining/living area-only to find it empty. "Jackie?"

"Over here!" called a sweet voice from the hall. "Follow me. I'll be in the bedroom."

Bunny did as he was told (a _first_), walking briskly down the corridor. When he reached his bedroom door, he took a deep breath, pushed it open, stepped inside, and…

…fell into darkness. He landed in a heap on the hard-packed, dirt floor. Sitting up took more effort than he cared to admit. After standing and taking a quick stock of his limbs (nothing broken), he called, "Jack? You in 'ere, sheila?"

A crisply accented voice oozed from the shadows around him. "Oh, she's here, Rabbit. But whether she's breathing or not is a different question entirely."

"Pitch!" Bunny snarled, reaching for a boomerang and aiming it…well, everything, really.

Suddenly, he was overcome by a heavy feeling of disorientation, as though he'd been sitting too long and stood up too quickly.

Wait…was it him, or did everything seem…_larger?_

"Oh, you're so fluffy and _cute_!" squealed Pitch (rather sarcastically) as he stepped from the gloom. He held a white-blue _something _Bunny could only hope that it wasn't…

The Nightmare King dumped the lifeless body of Jack Frost unceremoniously beside the now-small Pooka. No. This could not be happening…it was getting hard to breath…

Pitch sprinkled small bits of wood-Jack's staff-over her limp figure. "There! And I know how absolutely helpless you are in _that _form. No revenge for the rodent!" Pitch laughed merrily as he skipped into the darkness.

"No!" Bunny cried, placing a tiny paw on Jack's clammy cheek. There was nothing he could do to help her; she was already dead, blue-grey blood dampening her hoodie.

"Jack, no! You can't do this to me, you can't leave. Jack. Answer me! JACK!"

* * *

"Whoa!" Bunny bolted upright in bed. That was…disturbing. He sighed, rubbing his ear harshly, an anxious habit he'd picked up over the years. That had been awful; Bunny's chest tightened at the very thought of losing Frostbite. He winced, recalling the cold feel of her blood soaking his paws. All right, time to change the subject.

Sandy often said-or signed-that dreams were the subconscious' way of trying to say something. So what was Bunny's trying to tell him? There hadn't been anything of relevance (aside from Jack...yeah, moving on) in his dream. Only a wacked out Warren and...hm, what was it Jack had said about Tiberius? That he lived with Old Man Winter?

Old. Man. Winter. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Unable to hold it in (Bunny's thought process was basically fried during the wee hours of the morning), he leapt out of bed and down the hall to North's room. He had to tell him! He had to tell _someone _about this amazing idea, before he forgot.

The Pooka didn't bother with knocking (no one did at the North Pole, it seemed), bursting into the room with abandon.

North, snoring louder than most diesel trucks, was tucked up to his chin in furs and fluffy Christmas quilts. There were even a few golden sugar plums dancing above his head. The only thing offsetting about the rather innocent image were the two sabers resting in the nightstand, glinting wickedly in the moonlight that poured from the window above.

Bunny was unperturbed and undeterred. He gave the man's shoulder a good shake. "North! Wake up, mate. I got sommat ta tell ya."

The Cossack merely grunted, tugging his blankets closer.

"North! Ya've gotta wake up!" The Pooka patted his friend's cheeks none-to-gently.

"Go vay. Iz not morning yet." North mumbled incoherently, batting away Bunny's paw with ease and rolling over on his side.

The Guardian of Hope sighed, grasping the edge of the thick quilts. "Well, mate, I didn' wan' ta hafta do this to ya, but…" The sheets came away with a jerk and Bunny let out a girlish squeal.

* * *

"I cannot _believe _you did zat." North seethed as the four Guardians clustered around a large table early that morning.

"What? It's not like I knew ya slept without ya're clothes. Bu', geeze mate! A' least wear a pair of skivvies or somethin'!"

Tooth placed a petite hand over her mouth, struggling to hide a giggle. Sandy, however, made no attempt to disguise his laughter as he lay on the floor, rolling back and forth as each silent burst hit him. From the looks the yetis were shooting him, you'd of thought the small man was having a seizure.

North ignored the two, glaring across the mahogany at his furry adversary. "Vell, I do not expeect Pookas to barge into room at two in morning and pull covers off bed! Vaht did you vant, anyvay?"

"Jus' tell ya I had an idea. About how ta deal with Pitch and Frostbite."

North spread his hands before him with an exaggerated slowness (embarrassment made the usually jolly man a bit sarcastic). "Vell? Ve are all ears."

Bunny rubbed the back of his neck agitatedly. "I had this really weird dream and i' gave me this idea…how 'bout we go see Ol' Man Wintah?"

The suggestion was met with three blank stares, and he shrugged defensively. "Well, i' seemed like a bettah idea a' two in the mornin'."

North snorted. "You tink?" (Okay, embarrassment made him _a lot _sarcastic).

"Wait! That's brilliant!" Tooth exclaimed so loudly, and so suddenly that North pitched over backwards. The poor guy just couldn't catch a break.

"Vhat you talk about, Toothy?" North gasped, pulling himself up on the sturdy table.

"I'm sure Winter would know why Pitch didn't take Jack's staff. Maybe he'd even know how to make Jack normal again, but that's a long shot. Still, I'm sure he could, at the very least, help out. Word on the street is Jack and Winter are really close."

Bunny stifled the small spurt of jealously at her last words by grinning triumphantly at North. "See? It _was _a good idea. Thanks Tooth!"

* * *

"Crikey."

Crikey, indeed. The Guardians had thought Jack's castle was big but the two stories, with their small assortment of towers had nothing on this monster.

It appeared to be stylized after some sort of Indian palace though Winter's home was _much _larger than said palace would be, and drew lightly upon Chinese architecture. This giant had to be _at least _fifteen stories, if not more.

"What does he do with all that room?" questioned Tooth, her voice tinged with awe.

"Bloody waste o' space, if ya ask me." The Pooka, never one to fawn, began trotting purposefully towards the thick palace gates.

The other Guardians followed at a more…respectful pace. Old Man Winter hadn't been at his full power in centuries; he'd 'retired' soon after Jack had been reborn. Yet even after his descent into 'old age', he retained his title of 'The Winter King' for a reason.

That fact was not something to be laughed at and dismissed. Winter was ancient, and he held enough icy power in his pinky toe to freeze a man solid. He was not a spirit to trifle with.

But for Bunny, who was loyal to a fault, no price was too high to pay for Jack.

In a matter of minutes, the four legends had reached the gates, only to find two huge ice golems, heavy spears in hand, barring the way.

Never one to be intimidated, North stepped ahead of the others and called in his usual booming voice, "Ve are ze Guardians and ve are here to see Old Man Vinter."

There were a few moments of awkward silence, then the golems moved to a more passive stance and the gates swing open with an ominous creak. Even Bunny was hesitant walking inside.

An ice soldier, vaguely humanoid in shape, met them in the courtyard. He/She (genders were so hard to tell with ice) led them silently through a complex maze of corridors and staircases till they finally arrived at a throne room.

And there, perched on an ornately carved chair made of…ice, what a coincidence, sat the Winter King.

Just looking at him made North feel young. Thick creases were etched deeply into Winter's leathery skin and his coarse beard brushed the floor. A trio of crystal spikes sprung from his long white hair in some semblance of a crown, and his blue robes had been out of date for nearly a millennia. But his oldest features by far-and that was _definitely _saying something-were his eyes. A pair of endless black orbs that hosted absolutely nothing-no pupils, no sclera, no…emotion.

Then a huge smile split his face, the crinkles around his eyes making them almost disappear completely. "Ah, the Guardians! It's wonderful to see you all again! It has been too long. But…you appear to be missing a member. Where is Jack?" Old Man Winter stood to his unnatural height of seven and a half feet, peering over his four guests as if he was expecting the winter child appear from behind Bunny or rush in late.

North scowled (just thinking about what the infamous Nightmare King had done to his little Jackie made him mad) as he answered. "Pitch haz taken her and ve need your help to git her back."

An indescribable emotion flashed in Winter's black eyes and he turned his black to them, appearing to study the ice mural behind his throne. "Oh dear. That's not good. But…I'm afraid you have other problems at the moment." When the Ice King shifted to face them again, his eyes glowed a dull amber color.

"Crap." muttered Bunny.

* * *

**A/N: Betcha didn't know Santa doesn't sleep with any clothes on, huh? (I am such a weirdo...=D I just couldn't resist adding that part.)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! You guys are the greatest! :)**

**Anyways, next update should be soon, but I'm starting school in a few days (boo...d:), so I have no idea when it'll finally get up. Hopefully within the next week or two. **

**See ya later! **


	6. Chapter 5: Crazy Winter Spirits

**Disclaimer: Koko no own.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Crazy Winter Spirits**

* * *

_ In through the nose_

_ out through the mouth _

"Hey, Echo?"

_ "Hey Echo?"_

Jack smiled. It was a small, broken sort of smile, but it was a smile.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find a way out of here."

_ "Don't…find way…"_

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

"Oh, we will find one. There's…there's always a way out." The winter child pulled in a deep draft of air, the musty taste of oxygen lingering on the back of her tongue, shuddering in her lungs. Jacklyn didn't need to breathe-one of those perks that came with dying-but she liked to anyway. Breathing had this way of reminding oneself that, no matter how dead one was, they were still…_here. There. _Wherever they were. Wherever _she _was.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

And that's what Jack was telling herself. '_I'm still breathing, so I still exist. I have an echo, so I still exist.'_

It was all very logical.

Or so Jack told herself.

Echoes and shadows, inhales and exhales… all evidence of an actuality.

_ in through the nose _

_ out through the mouth _

Someone would come for her. She knew it. She'd promised Bunny a lunch date, so she knew he'd realize something was wrong when she didn't show. Jack never missed a chance at free food.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

Someone would know she was gone and come looking. She just knew it.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth _

_ 'But they didn't come before. They never came before. They knew you were out there, alone in the world. And they never came them. Why should now be any different?' _whispered a malicious voice in the back of her mind.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

"It's different now." Jack told the Voice. "We're friends now."

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

The Voice seemed to come from the outside now, and the crisp, cool tone sounded suspiciously like Pitch Black's. "_Friends?! _How!? They needed you to defeat the boogey man, they needed you because you were strong. And, once you helped them, they'll forget about you. Oh, they're not doing it right away, of course. They feel guilty, so they'll visit you, spend time with you, pretend to care about you. But with time, it will all go away. It always does. You know this Jack, you've already learned these lessons. Why are you forgetting them so quickly?"

_ inthroughthenose_

_ outthroughthemouth_

"Now you're just being silly." The spirit's voice was breathy, and sharp, with a desperate note that sent her words lilting upwards at the end. "We're friends; I trust them. They'll come for me, you'll see."

_ inthroughthenose_

_ outthroughthemouth_

Laughter. This laughter didn't have an echo, so it must be fake.

Mustn't it?"

_ inthroughthenoseinthroughthenose_

_ outthroughthemouthoutthroughthemouth_

"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. Such a naïve little _child_."

_ inthroughthenose_

_ outthroughthemouth_

Gone. Silence.

_ in through the nose_

_ out through the mouth_

"Hello? Are you still there?"

There was no answer.

There was not even an echo.

_ inthroughthenoseinthroughthenoseinthroughthenose_

_ outthroughthemouthoutthroughthemouthoutthroughthem outh_

"Hello?"

No echo.

"ANSWER ME!" Tears were falling now, turning to ice before they even reached her nose, clinking to the ground in small, rhythmic notes of sweet music.

Even her tears did not have an echo.

She did not exist.

Jack curled in on her self, her breath coming in sporadic bursts of panic.

She couldn't be alone. She had to exist. Couldn'tcouldn'tcouldn't…..hadtohadtohadto….

_ inthroughthenoseouthroughthemouthinthroughthenoseo utthtroughthemouthinthroughthenoseoutthroughthemou thinthroughthenoseoutthroughthemouthinthroughtheno seoutthroughthemouthinthroughthenoseoutthroughthem outhinthroughthenoseoutthroughthemouth_

**_._**

* * *

The Winter King merely flicked a hand and the icy guards stationed periodically throughout the throne room surged forward.

"Winter!" Tooth shouted over the clomp of ice on ice. "We're you're friends; don't do this!"

If the old spirit had heard, he gave no indication. The soldiers kept marching.

"So that's the way it's gonna be, then?" Bunny growled. "Alright!" The Pooka leapt right into the middle of the ice men-not such a smart idea.

"Ow!"

North laughed, pulling his swords from his belt. "Do not be stupid, Bunny! Haven't you ever heard saying 'Look before leap?'"

Sandy let out a silent giggle, a dragon flying from a cliff flickering over his head before his infamous whips appeared in his hands. A dark look stole over the small man's face as he wrapped the twin sand ropes wrapped around a soldier, yanking it up and flinging it into several other ice figures. Here was a force to be reckoned with.

Tooth zoomed through the room, landing well-placed kicks and punches and darting away before the cracked sculptures could react. Though the Guardians were well enough off at that moment, she knew deep down that none of this really mattered. Old Man Winter could easily conjure ten soldiers for every one they destroyed, and, sooner or later, the powerful spirit would come after them himself.

The solution was simple: Winter had to go. But _how?_

Sandy!

Tooth swooped down to sand back-to-back (well, more like back-to-leg) with the Sandman. "Sandy. Hey, Sandy! I've got an idea!"

* * *

"This isn't workin'." Bunny muttered as he chucked a couple of egg bombs at several soldiers. "We need a plan. Any suggestions, North?"

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHH!" was the only answer the Pooka was to receive as North swung his swords in what appeared to be a Russian equivalent of a berserker.

"Good plan." In E. Aster Bunnymund's book, there was no such thing as too much sarcasm.

And just as suddenly as the chaotic battle had begun, it ended. Ice soldiers stuttered abruptly to a stop, and several began to melt. Between the dispersing chunks of ice, Bunny could see a very satisfied looking Sandy, perched on the sunken belly of a very asleep Old Man Winter.

"Ah! Bloody brilliant, Sandy!" Bunny exclaimed with a grin, sliding his boomerangs back into his bandolier.

The dream weaver gave a small bow as he wound a string of sand around Winter's wrists, then gestured to Tooth much the way a magician would gesture to a 'lovely assistant'. The fairy blushed modestly. "I just suggested it."

Bunny inched closer and reached out with an oversized paw to nudge Winter's limp arms. "What should we do wiv' 'im?"

Tooth winced sheepishly. "Yeah…didn't plan that far ahead."

A groan pulled their gazes to the center of the throne room, where North was picking himself up of the floor, wringing melted ice from his fur coat as he stumbled towards his friends. "Ohh…my head…vhat just happened?"

"You did yer freaky rage monster thingy and Sandy knocked Winter out. I'm thinking' we should tie 'im up and make 'im squeal. 'E knows sommat about Jackie that 'e's not tellin' us."

North's bushy brows lowered to brush his lashes. "Who we make squeal?"

"Ol' Man Wintah, ya drongo. If ya'd been payin' attention…"

"I don't think we should torture him, Bunny." Tooth interrupted with a frown. "That's not very nice."

The Pooka snorted, rolling his eyes at her naïvety. "Don't be ridiculous, Tooth, of course it's not nice. That's the point."

Sandy jumped as a soft voice hissed from Winter's lungs. "Hate to disappoint, _Guardians, _but I'm afraid Old Man Winter will not be saying _anything._"

Lunging forward, Bunny snarled as he scooped the winter king up by the front of his robes. "What're ya sayin'? Tha' you're not Wintah?"

The spirit let out a low cackle, dead black eyes staring distantly into space. They never once flickered to Bunny or his companions. "Of course I'm not Winter, you idiot! What kind of a question is that?"

The Guardian of Hope was about to say just _what _kind of question he was asking, when he felt a warm, meaty hand settle on his shoulder. "Bunny. He is trying to get rise out of us. Just leave be."

Not-Winter cackled again. "Yes, _Bun-Bun, _just leave be."

North glared at the man. "Do not think that this gets you off of hook. Ve must discuss vhat has happened, zen ve vill be back to discuss things wiv _you._" The threat hung unsaid, hovering in the crisp, arctic air.

With a firm tug, North pulled Bunny away from the bound king over to a corner where Tooth and Sandy were standing anxiously. The Cossack had been expecting Tooth's questions to flow like water as soon as the two arrived, but she merely said, "What are we going to do now?"

A heavy breath of air puffed from North's lips. "I do not know."

The horrible music of bone grinding upon bone sounded throughout the room as Bunny clenched his teeth. "I'll tell ya what we're gonna do. We're gonna cut off that traitor's fingers, bit by bit, till 'e tells us where Jackie is. Then, when 'e finally tells us, we'll string 'im up by 'is toes and leave 'im here."

Tooth flinched, as much from the teeth grinding as the vivid picture Bunny brought to mind. "That's a little…_excessive, _don't you think?"

"Of course not."

At that moment, a horrible scream erupted from across room.

"Winter!" gasped Tooth, diving toward the spirit. "Winter, what's wrong?!"

The voice coming from Old Man Winter was not the same one they'd heard just moments before. Instead of the sinister whisper, this was a soft, gentle tone, whose quiet confidence was corrupted by panic. "Tooth! Tooth, I need my staff! You have to…"

"Don't listen to him!" screeched the malicious voice. Winter's body remained absolutely still, but his face twitched, as if some great battle was going on inside. "He's just an old man; he's senile, crazy, even! Don't…"

Another yelp and the soft murmur was back. "Toothiana, you must place my staff in my hands-both my hands! Not matter how I struggle, it must touch my hands! Please…"

"Nooooo!" The words were howled. "NOOO! Don't listen! Lieslieslies…"

"Please, time is running out! For both me and Jacklyn!"

The Guardians all exchanged bewildered looks.

"Winter, vhere is staff?" asked North in a calm manner, though his face looked anything _but _calm.

"Don't listen to this old bat! He's crazy, absolutely nutters…"

"It is behind the throne, in an ice case. You must hurry, Nicolas; I do not know how much longer I can hold the madness off."

"Bunny..."

"Say no more." The Pooka bound over to the elaborate throne, tipping it onto its side, and carefully extracting a long, glass-like box from underneath the chair. Flicking open the lid, he couldn't stop a small gasp. The staff was beautiful; a long stick of ashy grey iron, wrought through with dark swirls of navy blue. A pile of diamond-like crystal shards were bound to the top with thin, but strong, strips of a black, silk-like material.

"Bunny! Ve need staff!"

"Right, right." Bunny darted back to the legends, and tried to hand Winter the staff.

"No! No!" shrieked the old man, shying away from the metal as though it were trying to burn him. "Get that _thing _away from me! Devil stick! Witchcraft! Black magic! Take it away, take it away!"

North, his lips pinched with grim determination, grasped the staff and _pressed _into the winter king's hands.

Light. Blinding, bright, _pure. _It filled the castle, dispelling every shadow that had ever dared, and ever would dare to enter. It pulsed and swelled, darting through every room. But soon, it ebbed and shrank, retreating.

And then it was gone.

And then there was silence.

* * *

**Oh muffins, has it really been over _two months?!_**

**I'm sorry. **

**Really, I am. I have some good excuses: lots of schoolwork (aka-a read-my-mind-if-you-want-to-know-what-your-assignm ent-is math teacher), clubs, the musical, writer's block, family troubles, and I've been sick-I have a medical condition that gets aggravated by stress, and trust me there's been a lot of that. But I'm not complaining. Life could've been a LOT worse. (:**

**And sorry for how short this chapter is...and the crappy writing...um, yeah. **

**But thanks so much for all the reviews, and the favorites, and the follows...you guys are just the sweetest! You really helped me get this chapter out! Have a cookie! (::)**

**(Don't worry, those aren't raisins XD) **

**And guess what! We've got one (maybe two) more chapter left, and possibly an epilouge! Yay! I've got some more fem!Jack oneshots I'll be writing in the future, but after this story gets finished, I think I'll start up some stuff with Marvel's Earth 3490 Natasha Stark/fem!Tony Stark. What do you think?**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, and the crappy editing, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! ^-^**


End file.
